


rager teenager!

by re_verie



Series: just a little bit of magic [2]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, lowkey whipped for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/re_verie/pseuds/re_verie
Summary: From the moment they officially met, Changmin has always felt that talking to Younghoon was as easy as breathing. Talking to the handsome boy always manages to lift the burden he was feeling. But he realises who Younghoon is, and he doesn't know if pursuing his feelings for the older boy would be worth it.Unbeknownst to him, Younghoon has always felt a gravitational pull towards the cute boy with the dimple.
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Series: just a little bit of magic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916944
Comments: 12
Kudos: 105





	rager teenager!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bandagewastingdevice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandagewastingdevice/gifts).



> hello! this work is a gift to my dear friend, kak jen, happy birthday! i hope you like this hehe<3
> 
> this happens in the same universe as my other work, [we’re just a little cliché (but that’s okay)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957954), but you don't have to read that one to understand this. the title is from troye sivan's song, rager teenager, but the story has nothing to do with the song.
> 
> without further ado, enjoy some bbangkyu fluff!<3

Ji Changmin first met Kim Younghoon when he felt like nothing was going right for him. He was dead tired after an unsuccessful Quidditch practice, the number of his unfinished assignments sitting in the back of his mind, and the letter from his mum this morning making his bag feel heavier than it actually is. His mother had told him through the message that his dad got into a car accident, and that he shouldn’t worry, but Changmin can’t help but worry. His parents are muggles, and as far as Changmin knows, he’s the only person from his family who is a wizard. He has always felt a little awkward around his family. Like there’s a barrier between him and his parents and his older sisters because, despite their full support on his wizard education and career, he still gets the impression that they want him to be a little more  _ normal.  _

Whenever he goes home, there’s always some casual remarks thrown at him like,  _ where do you want to go for college? What do you want to be when you grow up?  _ And  _ do you have a girlfriend?  _

These questions always annoy the heck out of Changmin, because 1) he’s only 15-years-old,  _ dammit,  _ and 2) he doesn’t like girls. At least he thinks so. He’s never had a crush on a girl, ever. And he doesn’t think he’ll start anytime soon. 

And so the night he  _ officially  _ met Kim Younghoon for the first time (they actually already know each other, what with the number of mutual friends they have), he was feeling quite out of it. He skipped dinner that night and chose to go to the Room of Requirements to relieve some stress by dancing his heart out. He has always loved dancing since he was very young, and dancing is the only ‘muggle’ hobby of his that he kept after being accepted at Hogwarts. He got inside the Room of Requirement, and just as he was about to stretch, he felt his skin prickle, like someone was staring at him.

He whipped his head to the source, and fair enough; someone  _ was  _ staring at him with wide eyes, like a deer caught in headlights. To be precise, it was 6th year Hufflepuff Kim Younghoon, frozen like a statue holding a half-eaten bread. 

“What are you doing here?” Changmin shrieked. He did  _ not  _ expect there to be anyone inside the Room of Requirement, let alone the descendant of Adonis himself.  _ Why does it have to be him out of all the people in this bloody castle and why is he so handsome, dammit,  _ he thought. 

Younghoon swallowed a bite of bread. “I was here first. What are  _ you  _ doing here?”

“I asked first!”

“I’m here for some quiet time,” Younghoon shrugs, then takes another bite of his bread. “What about you?”

Changmin rolled his eye, not really in the mood for some chit-chat. “I’m gonna leave.”

Just as he was about to leave the room, Younghoon called out, “Wait!” 

The older boy stood up, and Changmin regarded the height difference between them with distaste (he’s convinced he can still grow a couple more inches, even if his friends disagree). Younghoon walked over to him and jerked his head towards the empty room. “You can use the room, and I was just about to leave.” 

“No, it’s fine,” Changmin shook his head. “You can use it.”

“No, you look like you need it more than I do. So you use it.”

“I don’t feel like it anymore, so the room is all yours.”

Younghoon tutted his tongue. “How about we both stay and use the opposite sides of the room? I won’t bother you, and you won’t bother me.”

“That kind of defies the purpose of  _ quiet and alone time,”  _ Changmin muttered under his breath. Why won’t this guy just let him go in peace? 

“Like I  _ said,”  _ Younghoon pressed. “You look like you need to relieve some stress. So you can use the room to do whatever it is you wanted to do, or not. I don’t know; it’s up to you.”

Changmin stared at the other boy; his black hair falls perfectly, framing his handsome face. The Hufflepuff smiled as Changmin sized him up, and this eases up the knot on Changmin’s heart. He dropped his bag on the floor and proceeded to go to the other side of the room, where one wall magically changed into a mirrored wall. Changmin tapped the speakers with his wand, and music came out of it instantly. 

Changmin warmed up and stretched accordingly, ignoring the stare he felt on his back. He was about to change the song to something more fitting to his mood when Younghoon opened his mouth yet again. 

“Are you going to dance?” The Hufflepuff asked.

Changmin stared at him through the mirror and raised an eyebrow. “You said you weren’t going to bother me.”

“Sorry,” Younghoon sat down on his original spot. He took out a book from his bag and was about to start when Changmin noticed something.

“Is that The Little Prince?” he interrupted.

Younghoon gave him a deadpan stare. “Now  _ you  _ want to bother my reading time?”

“Sorry,” Changmin said quickly. “I didn’t know you read knew that book. It’s a muggle book, so I just figured-”

“That I wouldn’t know muggle books?” Younghoon raised an eyebrow. “You know, you didn’t strike me as someone prejudiced.”

“What? No, that’s not what I meant!” 

Younghoon chuckled. “Its alright, Changmin-” he frowned cutely, “Wait. You  _ are  _ Changmin, right? I think Jaehyun mentioned you once or twice.”

“Yeah, I’m Changmin.”

“I’m Younghoon, by the way.”

Changmin smiled at the older boy. “I know. Everyone knows you. You’re kind of hard to miss.”

The Hufflepuff looked away and blushed prettily. He is well aware of what Changmin is implying. Ever since he got accepted into Hogwarts, he and his two other friends, Jaehyun and Juyeon, were rumoured to be part-veela or something. Especially when the three of them hit puberty and had their growth spurt, whispers and stares from other Hogwarts students had constantly followed them wherever they went. People associated them with  _ the Bermuda Triangle,  _ saying their handsome faces can make one lose oneself in their beauty.

Despite knowing this fact for the past couple of years, Younghoon is still not used to it. He tried to change the subject with Changmin, talking about the book he was reading and some other muggle books that he already read in the past. Which seemed to work, as Changmin slowly inched closer to his side of the room, and eventually sat down next to him. 

With the music from the Room’s speakers still playing a random muggle song, Changmin forgot that he went to the Room of Requirement to dance and relieve some stress. Talking to Younghoon does that, he thought. It made him forget the heavy burden on his shoulders and released the tension he felt earlier.

It also made him forgot that it was nearing curfew, and if he doesn’t get his arse in the Gryffindor common room quick, Filch was going to have a field day.

That night, Changmin and Younghoon sneaked out of the Room of Requirement as if they were criminals, trying to contain their giggles as they round up corridors. One of the paintings in the seventh floor almost snitched on them to the Head Boy, Sangyeon, who was coincidentally doing his patrols on the 7th floor. With the power of Younghoon’s puppy eyes and Changmin’s death glare, the painting agreed not to tell on them. After a lot of dodging around corridors, the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff parted ways and headed to their respective dormitories.

These thoughts run through Changmin’s head as his eyes flutter open, and the first thing he sees is Younghoon’s handsome but worried face. He realises belatedly that he can’t feel his left arm, and that his whole body feels a thousand elephants have trampled it.

“Changmin, how do you feel?” Younghoon asks. He turns around and bellows, “Madam Pomfrey! He’s awake!”

Madam Pomfrey rushes to Changmin’s side in an instant. She fusses over him, muttering about the number of students that come to the infirmary with broken bones due to Quidditch. The nurse bends Changmin’s left arm, and he wails in pain. 

“See,” the nurse tuts. “A broken arm. Again.”

“ _ Again?”  _ Younghoon exhales. “What do you mean again?”

Changmin ignores Younghoon’s question and lets Madam Pomfrey prod her wand in various parts of his body. “He broke his right arm in 3rd year, was it because of a bludger too last time? And last year he sprained his ankle so bad he had to stay in and wear an ankle brace. How did you sprain your ankle that time, boy?”

The Gryffindor grits his teeth as he feels his bones crack to place. “I was dancing. Didn’t warm up properly.”

Younghoon lets out a weird noise from his throat. Changmin notices how messy the other boy looks, his hair looks like it has been run through numerous times, and his lips look chapped as if he had been chewing it. When he catches Younghoon’s eyes, he mouths  _ Chill; I’m okay.  _

Changmin thinks he imagines it, but he swears he saw Younghoon’s shoulder relax and his fists unclench.

However, before he could say anything, Madam Pomfrey shoves a pale green liquid in front of his nose. “Drink up, boy,” the nurse encourages.

“Skele-Gro? Do I have to?” Changmin groans. The potion tastes dreadful; he thinks he can still remember how it tasted. Madam Pomfrey gives him a deadpan stare as if saying,  _ please hurry up. I don’t have all day.  _ Changmin sighs and quickly drinks the potion, giving a not-so-exaggerated shudder as he the potion trickles down his throat.

Once Madam Pomfrey was done fretting over him, she told Younghoon to leave the infirmary. Still, the Hufflepuff used all puppy-eyes powers and pouted until the nurse allowed him to stay for precisely seven more minutes. Younghoon grins in triumph when the nurse rolls her eyes and goes back to her office. 

Changmin snorts, “You’re ridiculous, you know.”

“I know,” the black-haired beauty answers. “Only for you.”

“Whatever,” now it was Changmin’s turn to roll his eyes. “Why  _ are  _ you here, though? Where are my teammates? Jaehyun? Eric?”

“Oh, they were here, but you were still unconscious,” Younghoon answers. “They told me to tell you they lost to Ravenclaw, by the way, and that you should get better quickly, or something.”

Changmin groans. “Did we lose because Jaehyun couldn’t take his eyes off his boyfriend? I’m going to hex him.”

“Yeah,” Younghoon snickers. “They’re still in their honeymoon phase; it will wear out soon. At least I hope so.”

“But what kept you here, then?” Changmin looks at the older with questioning eyes. “Did you really stay here just to relay a message from my teammates?”

Younghoon looks away from Changmin, his fingers fiddling with the infirmary ward’s thin blanket edge. Changmin stares at the Hufflepuff, waiting for him to answer, but instead, he notices the pinched expression and slightly flushed face of the other boy.

“Are you sick too?” Changmin gasps. “Oh my god, sit down, I’ll call Madam Pomfrey for you. Why didn’t you say anything when she was here?”

Younghoon panics, shaking his head frantically and waving his hand  _ no. “ _ Changmin, no, I’m okay, I swear—“

“Mada—“

“ _ Changmin, no.” _

Changmin stares at Younghoon quizzically. “ _ What. _ ”

“I’m fine, I swear on Merlin,” Younghoon says exasperatedly. 

“You kinda look like you’re sick, though,” Changmin mumbles. “Your face was all red.”

Younghoon widens his eyes, willing his face  _ not _ to get any redder. “I’m not sick… I just…” he falters. But then, “I stayed here because I thought you would like it if you woke up, and there’s another face besides Madam Pomfrey’s.”

A beat of silence.“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Feeling weirdly touched and not wanting the atmosphere to get more awkward, Changmin decides to express his gratitude to the older boy. “Thanks,” he says, looking at the clock across from his bed. Younghoon’s seven minutes were almost up. “You’re right; I like seeing your face better than Madam Pomfrey’s, no offence to her, but. I appreciate it.”

Younghoon smiles. “It’s my pleasure.”

They stare at each other with shy smiles drawn on their faces, and cheeks tinged slightly pink. Changmin opens his mouth to speak, when—

“Alright! Time’s up! Off you go, pretty boy!” Madam Pomfrey exclaims from her office.

“Five more minutes?” Younghoon pleads.

“ _ No.  _ Your  _ friend  _ needs to  _ rest.”  _

Younghoon pouts, and Changmin feels the sudden urge to touch his lips. “Alright, then. I’ll go now, only because I agree that Changmin needs a lot of rest.”

“Go,” Changmin makes a face. “I don’t need you to babysit me.”

“You don’t have to shoo me out, geez,” Younghoon chuckles while ruffling Changmin’s already messy hair. “Rest well, Changmin. See you around.”

As the Hufflepuff turns on his feet and exits the infirmary ward, Changmin feels as if he has taken a tiny piece of his heart with him. Slapping his face with his good arm, Changmin wills his heartbeat to slow down to its average pace. He can’t think of Younghoon like that,  _ nope.  _ Younghoon’s way out of his league and Changmin doesn’t feel like breaking his heart any time soon.

~

Younghoon has always been intrigued by Changmin’s presence. They share a lot of mutual friends, but him being a year younger than Younghoon, their paths barely crossed. That all changed after their fateful encounter in the Room of Requirement. Ever since then, Younghoon feels like Changmin is  _ everywhere.  _

He started to notice that the boy with the deepest dimple he has ever seen in his 16 years of life is literally  _ everywhere.  _ He sees Changmin chatting with Chanhee like they were old friends, Changmin suddenly accompanied him and Chanhee’s walk back to the castle after one Hogsmeade trip, and he’s also suddenly aware of Changmin’s presence every time the younger walks inside the Great Hall for dinner. One time, he accidentally met Changmin in the owlery while he was about to send a letter to his parents. The younger boy quickly rubs his eyes, sends Younghoon a tight smile, then rushes out of the dingy room before Younghoon could even utter a simple  _ hi.  _

The point is, Younghoon sees Changmin everywhere, but he still can’t get enough of seeing the younger boy.

So, true to his Hufflepuff nature, Younghoon decided to befriend the boy properly. He did this by charming a letter to fly over to the Gryffindor table one lazy Sunday afternoon at lunchtime. It’s a bit corny, he does admit that, and it’s been a while since he actively asked someone to be friends with him, so he felt a bit nervous and awkward. But it all vanished when he saw Changmin smile down at his letter, which had the words;  _ Wanna head to the RoR after this and chill?-KYH  _ written in his handwriting.

They spend a considerable amount of time after that, and Younghoon gets more and more drawn to the boy. Younghoon loves listening to the younger boy talk about his interests, like how dancing makes him feel alive, and this genre of muggle films called ‘horror’ that Changmin loves, but he just doesn’t understand, and also the way Changmin loves the feeling he gets when he’s flying on his broom. Changmin also shares how he would love to have more pets in Hogwarts, and that he wants to raise either hamsters, fishes, and ants.

(“Alright, I get the fishes and hamsters but,  _ ants?”  _ Younghoon asked incredulously. “Why on earth would you want to raise ants?”

“What? They’re interesting, okay!”

Younghoon snorts. “Okay. What kind of fish, though?”

“An oranda goldfish!” Changmin exclaimed after much thought.

“Never heard of them before. What do they look like?”

“They’re the  _ coolest,”  _ Changmin says in the middle of chewing some potato chips. “Anyways, do  _ you  _ have a pet?”

“Yeah! I have a dog.”

“Boooring,” The Gryffindor yawned playfully.

“Hey! I’ll have you know, Bori is the literal love of my life.”

Changmin snickered, his eyes oozing with mischief. “I was just kidding. I also have a dog back at home. His name’s Ghana, and he’s practically my little brother now.”)

When Younghoon saw the bludger hit Changmin as he was about to score a goal, he felt his heart plummet down to his stomach as Changmin’s body fell to the ground. As the game of Quidditch paused and Changmin was carried to the infirmary wing unconscious, Younghoon scrambled from his seat to follow the gaggle of Gryffindors. He stood behind them, letting them have a moment with their team members. After a while, each member of the Gryffindor team decided to go back to their dormitories to rest. The mood was incredibly gloomy, seeing as they lost to Ravenclaw, but his friend Jaehyun and one of the Beaters, Eric, were bickering like a pair of 5-year-olds.

“It’s all my fault, isn’t it?” Younghoon heard Jaehyun say. “If only I could catch the Snitch faster…”

Eric snorted. “Yeah… If only you stopped looking at your boyfriend and started looking for the Snitch.”

“Hey! It’s not my fault Juyeon’s thighs look fantastic in the Quidditch uniform!” Jaehyun answered indignantly.

“Yeah, well, you could’ve used that time to stare at Juyeon to catch the Snitch!”

“Yeah, well, you could’ve used the Bludgers to protect Changmin!”

“What! How is that even possible!”

“Of course it’s possible, you brat-”

Younghoon cleared his throat. “Um, I think you guys should cool down before you wake Changmin up.”

The two Gryffindors jumped when they heard Younghoon as if only realising that he was there the whole time. “No, we want to be here when he wakes up,” uttered the Gryffindor captain gruffly. “What are you doing here, anyway?”

“Changmin’s my friend,” Younghoon said carefully. 

Eric squinted at him. “Well, we’re his friends too. And his teammates.”

“Ooooh, wait, I know what you’re doing,” Jaehyun suddenly said, wiggling his eyebrows and giving Younghoon the most annoying smirk. “C’mon, young grasshopper, we’ll revisit Changmin after dinner. Tell Changmin we were here and will come back for him!”

Before Eric could say anything, Jaehyun put his arms around the younger boy, and dragged him out of the infirmary wing, not forgetting to turn around and give Younghoon an obnoxious wink. Younghoon doesn’t know if he wants to slap the other boy or thank him. 

When Younghoon’s left with only his thoughts and an unconscious Changmin, he lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He felt a sudden urge to protect the younger boy, who looks smaller than he actually is in the hospital wing bed. When Changmin woke up, and he was writhing in pain as Madam Pomfrey did her magic, Younghoon wanted nothing more than to take all the pain he was feeling. Is it normal to feel like this towards a friend? He doesn’t know, but he really doesn’t mind it either. When Changmin pointed out how red his face was after being caught off-guard at his question, Younghoon felt really embarrassed, but the embarrassment dissolved into something a lot more bearable when the younger thanked him for being there.

After stepping out of the infirmary wing, Younghoon thought maybe he  _ is  _ sick because every step he takes farther from Changmin, the more lightheaded he feels.

~

A couple of weeks after the hospital wing incident, Younghoon finds himself busy with his studies as exams loom in the back of his mind. As much as he wants to spend every waking moment with Changmin, the reality isn’t that kind to him. He finds it hard to squeeze in some time after dinner to go to the Room of Requirement and have a friendly quiet chat with Changmin, and it tampers with his mood a lot (according to his friends, Younghoon personally thinks they’re bluffing).

“Can you stop being so bloody gloomy?” Jaehyun grumbles as he stirs the cauldron twice, and adds the sloth brain into the concoction. They were partnered together for Potion’s class, and Younghoon suddenly feels terrible for blanking out.

He shakes the thought of a certain bright-eyed boy with a dimple and offered Jaehyun a sheepish smile. “Sorry,” he added the Sopophorous bean's juice and took the ladle from Jaehyun’s hand to stir the potion. “Hey, Jaehyun, are we doing this right-”

“You should talk to him,” Jaehyun cuts off. “He’s been brooding so much, and since his arm’s in a cast, he can’t do anything to get his mind off school work. You remember how the fifth year was like, right? It was hell.”

“Who are we talking about here?”

Jaehyun rolls his eyes. “There is no need to play dumb with me, Kim.” He takes a look at their potion and wonders why it’s still not the pale purple colour it should have been. “I think we did something wrong-”

“I’ve meant to talk to him, you know,” Younghoon says in between counting his clockwise stirs. “But we’ve just both been so busy? Like, our exams are literally next week, and the professors keep giving us foot-long essays like it’s nothing!”

“Yeah, I get it. I haven’t had some alone time with Juyeon too; it’s kind of killing me.”

Younghoon makes a face and chucks an unused Valerian root at his friend. “I do  _ not  _ need to know that.”

“What-” Jaehyun flushes when he gets the implication of what he just said. “I meant that in the most innocent way!” He huffs, adds the Powdered Root of Asphodel, and gently stirs his potion. “Anyways, you can still communicate even if you can’t talk to him directly, you know.”

“Huh,” Younghoon stares at his friend. “How?”

Jaehyun gives him a look as if he should’ve understood what he meant. “You’re good at Charms, aren’t you, Younghoon?”

It clicks in Younghoons head. How he never thought of it before is beyond him. He blames it all in his pre-exam brain. After his advanced potion class with Jaehyun, he doesn’t really care if his Draught of Living Death turned up a magenta colour instead of pale pink, he rushes to the library to quickly complete his mission. He found the book he needed in record time, flipping the page until he finds one that tells him precisely what to do.

After approximately half an hour muttering spells and prodding two random pieces of parchment he has in his bag, he’s finally done. He enchanted the pieces of parchment so that whoever writes in one parchment, will come up in the other parchment. He feels like a genius (he’ll thank Jaehyun for planting the idea on his head later), and he quickly tidies up his space as he makes his way out of the library. Unfortunately for him, he didn’t find Changmin, the younger boy seemingly still in class. 

He saunters off to the Gryffindor table and plops himself next to Jaehyun. The Great Hall consisted only of sixth and seventh-year students who have free periods. Younghoon groans as he puts his head on the table, ignoring the curious glance Juyeon, who was sat in front of him, sent his way. 

“He’s okay,” he hears Jaehyun say with a mouth full of his croissant. What Juyeon sees in him, Younghoon’s not sure. “He’s just dramatic.”

Younghoon glares at him. “Shut up.”

“Whatever,” the Gryffindor swallows his food. “Where the hell did you run to after potions? I was about to talk to the professor about our potion, but you were gone.”

“The library,” Younghoon grumbles. “I did what you told me to, and I want to give it to him right away, but I forgot fifth years still have class.”

Jaehyun snickers. “Is  _ that  _ why you’re so grumpy? You could’ve just given it to me; I’ll pass it on to him.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Juyeon looks at them confusedly.

“Nothing-”

“Younghoon’s huge heart boner for Changmin.”

Younghoon pushes Jaehyun’s shoulder. “Don’t say it like that,  _ what the hell, man.” _

Jaehyun only laughs and convinces Younghoon to let him pass the enchanted parchment over to Changmin. That’s the thing about him, Younghoon thinks, you can never really get mad at Jaehyun, no matter how much you want to plummet him to the ground seconds before. 

Later that night, after finishing his Ancient Runes homework and taking a quick shower, Younghoon takes out his piece of enchanted parchment. He is pleasantly surprised to see something is already written there; even if it’s just a simple  _ um, hello…? _

He quickly gets his quill to answer, making sure the other person is Changmin, and getting an excited  _ yes it’s me!!  _ Written back to him in a matter of seconds. They start to talk for the first time in what feels like forever. Even if it doesn’t feel the same as talking to him face to face, Younghoon feels all of the knots in his stomach and heart untie itself. Talking to Changmin relaxes him, and he’s missed it so much. 

Before he knows it, it was already past midnight, and his parchment had three ellipses, indicating that the other person was writing something. 

_ Are you going home for Christmas break? _

_ Yeah, I miss Bori. _

_ Oh. _

_ Are you? _

_ Nah… I’m staying here, I think. _

_ Oh. Why? _

_ Don’t really feel like going home… _

_ Then I’ll stay here with you. _

_ What??? But you just said you miss Bori! _

_ I do, but I can’t stand the thought of leaving you alone in this castle. _

_ What are you talking about? I won’t be alone. Hagrid will still be here. _

_ And Filch. And Mrs Norris. _

_ Yeah, see. There’s plenty of people staying here for Christmas. _

_ Still. _

_ Still? _

_ They won’t keep you company!!! I will !!! _

The three ellipses stayed for a couple of minutes. Younghoon was getting sleepy, he wants to tell Changmin so, but he still wants to talk to the other boy. When he picks his quill again to write something else, he sees that Changmin has finally sent him something.

_ Thank you, Younghoon. You don’t have to, really. But thank you. It’s late now, so good night! _

Younghoon smiles and writes down a quick good night for Changmin. For the first time in days, he falls asleep with a light heart and a smile adorning his handsome face. 

~

Fast forward next two weeks, it was the day after Christmas. The Hogwarts population has simmered down to only a handful of students from each house. Despite being the only fifth-year student to stay in the Gryffindor dorms, Changmin doesn’t feel lonely at all. He and Younghoon were communicating non-stop through the enchanted parchment the older gifted to him a couple of weeks ago. They sat next to each other through the Christmas dinner last night and spent the rest of the night in the Room of Requirement, Changmin teaching the Hufflepuff how to play a muggle card game called Uno ( _ “ _ This is  _ so  _ anticlimatic… Why are muggles so boring?” “Shut up- Aha! You take four cards!” “ _ What.”)  _ and the older teaching Changmin how to play wizards chess (“I hate this, I never liked chess anyway.” “Knight to F6- Aha! Checkmate!” “Hey that’s unfair, I wasn’t paying attention!” “That’s not my fault.”)

The events of last night left Changmin in a chipper mood. When he woke up, the rays of sunlight has pierced through his window. He immediately gets up and freshens up, taking a note at how nice and sunny the weather is outside, despite the thin layer of snow coating the grounds. Changmin sits in his bed and takes out his special parchment from inside his drawer. He smiles when he sees Younghoon’s handwriting already perched neatly on the top of the parchment. It was just a simple ‘ _ Hey! You didn’t forget about our plans today, did you?’  _ but his heart flutters, and he can’t keep the smile off his face.

Changmin scribbled down ‘ _ Of course not, what do you take me for?’  _ as a response, and changes out of his pyjamas so he can quickly meet Younghoon for their plans today.

The plans in question being: helping Younghoon fulfil his dream to be a decent baker. Younghoon disclosed this secret dream of his while they were in an intense game of Uno (intense for Changmin, not so much for the Hufflepuff), he said he had always wanted to know how to bake, especially bread since he enjoys eating it a lot. Changmin heads down to the direction of the kitchens and pauses in front of the pile of large barrels stacked in a shadowy stone recess on the right-hand side of the corridor. Changmin didn’t even have to wait for longer than five minutes, because Younghoon came out of the Hufflepuff dormitory entrance, looking as handsome as ever with a black sweater and blue jeans. 

“Hey,” the Hufflepuff grins at Changmin. Changmin butterflies inside Changmin’s stomach sing. “You ready to be wowed by my baking skills?”

Changmin snorts. “I’m ready to get food poisoning if that’s what you wanna hear.”

“Meanie,” Younghoon pouts like the big baby he is. “Let’s go; we can’t waste any more minute! I want to make three edible things at least today.”

“Feeling ambitious, are we?” Changmin follows Younghoon’s long steps towards the entrance of the kitchen. “Are we even allowed to come here?”

Younghoon nods determinedly, before stopping in front of a painting of a bowl of fruit, and proceeds to tickle the pear. “Don’t worry about that; I’m good friends with Dipsy!”

“Who’s Dipsy?”

“I’m Dipsy!” squeaked a voice that startled Changmin so much he had to hold on to Younghoon’s arm. “Hello, Master Younghoon! And Master Younghoon’s cute friend! Is today the day you will bake? Dipsy will help both masters!”

Younghoon scratches his head. “Dipsy, how many times did I tell you not to call me master? Just call me by my name, please.”

“No! Dipsy must always call Master master!” The house-elf insisted, ushering the two boys inside the not-so-busy kitchen.

“Alright, whatever,” says Younghoon with a gentle smile. “This is my friend Changmin, by the way, he will be my sous chef today!”

Changmin smiles at the house-elf, startling when Younghoon puts an arm around him, but he relaxes right away. Changmin feels warm. 

Younghoon tells Changmin his plans right away, not forgetting to ask Changmin of his opinion, like should he make a blueberry cheesecake or would lemon cheesecake be better, and asking Changmin if he’s feeling more chocolate chip cookies or peanut butter cookies (Changmin chooses blueberry cheesecake and chocolate chip cookies). Changmin doesn’t even know if Younghoon knows what he’s doing, to be honest, the older boy looks like he’s just winging it. But seeing Younghoon so comfortable in the kitchen, kneading dough for his bread, or whipping some cream, once again makes Changmin’s insides feel all gooey, like this cookie dough he was supposed to be kneading. Younghoon looks like he’s in his element, eyebrows furrowing in concentration and lips in a pout one second, and eyes crinkling in satisfaction as the taste of his cream satisfied him. 

Changmin doesn’t realise he’s staring until the friendly house-elf lightly elbowed him and whispered, “You should tell Master if you like him. Master would like that, Dipsy thinks.”

Changmin stared at the house-elf’s bulging eyes, the lie he was about to utter suddenly dying in his throat. “I…” he falters. He takes a peek at Younghoon again, who is now crunching some graham crackers for his cheesecake base. “I don’t feel like I’m good enough for him…”

“That’s bollocks!” The house-elf squeaks in disbelief.

“What is?” Younghoon realised he was out of the loop, seeing Changmin and Dipsy throw him a panicked look.

“Nothing-” 

“Master Changmin has a crush on you, sir!”

“Dipsy!” Changmin gawked. “Dipsy you can’t just say that!”

“Sorry, sir! Dipsy is trying to help sir!” The house-elf winked at Changmin; then there was a loud  _ crack.  _ Dipsy has vanished. Leaving a flustered Changmin alone with Younghoon.

Changmin takes a look at Younghoon, who was still staring at him with wide eyes, one hand holding a rolling pin. There was a hint of redness adorning the highs of Younghoon’s cheeks, but Changmin didn’t know if Dipsy’s impromptu declaration caused that or because he was just feeling hot.

“Listen, Younghoon-”

“Is it true?” Younghoon cuts him off. “Is what Dipsy say true?”

Changmin gulps. He doesn’t know what’s with him today, but when Younghoon walks towards him, all sorts of lies he was about to spew to save his embarrassment just dies in his throat. 

“Changmin,” Younghoon calls him softly. They’re now only a couple of inches apart. “Is it true?”

“Yes,” Changmin breathes out. “I… I like  _ like  _ you. A lot, actually.”

Younghoon tries to keep his smile from getting too big. “Really?”

“Please don’t tease me,” Changmin pleads. He stares at his shoes, feeling blood rush to his face.

“Hey, I’m not teasing you,” Younghoon takes his chin and his hands, making Changmin look up into his crinkling eyes. “I like  _ like  _ you too. So much.”

Changmin thinks his heart stopped for a second. “You’re kidding.”

“I’m not,” Younghoon grins at him. “You always fascinate me. I’ve always wanted to be your friend. So I tried so hard to be your friend, did you notice that?” He leans against the kitchen counter, his smile never leaving his face. “But a couple of weeks ago, I realised that I like being with you so much. I like how safe and comfortable I am with you, even if we’ve only been friends for a couple of months.”

Changmin feels very lightheaded. All this time he has been trying to suppress his the growth of his feelings for the other boy, always thinking about how he doesn’t have time to get his heartbroken by a pretty boy. But hearing Younghoon explain his feelings made Changmin realise that maybe heartbreak will be worth it because Younghoon is a beautiful soul who never fails to make him feel comfortable in his skin. And he needs that, he thinks. Talking to Younghoon always lifts the burden in his shoulders, and Changmin knows he’s only a teenager, but he thinks what he feels for Younghoon is real. 

Staring at Younghoon who still hasn’t stopped giving Changmin that  _ smile,  _ he walked closer to the older boy. When he’s near enough, Changmin takes Younghoon’s hand in his, ignoring the fact that it’s kind of sticky from cookie dough, stands in his tippy toes and kisses Younghoon’s cheek. “Be my boyfriend?” he asks the older boy, heart beating fast as he waits for Younghoon’s response.

“Of course, silly,” Younghoon murmurs under his breath. He takes Changmin’s face in his hands and gives him a sweet and short kiss on the lips. 

Changmin feels elated for the rest of the day. They continued to bake in the kitchen, but this time, they throw a whole lot more smiles to each other. Changmin asked a house-elf if they could bring him his speakers from his room, and in a matter of seconds, the house-elf came back with a portable speaker ran by the magic that Changmin owns. They turn up some music, and sways their hips and laughs a whole lot more than they should that afternoon.

(And if the bread Younghoon was baking came out burnt, that’s okay. Because Changmin’s laugh rang through the kitchen like a melody, and Younghoon couldn’t be more satisfied.)

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing bbangkyu so i'm kind of nervous errr.... please do leave some kudos and comments!  
> hbd again to kak jen<3 i love you alot <3
> 
> also here's my [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/daydrearns)  
> and my [twitter](https://twitter.com/jujaerics)


End file.
